


Working Out

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every weekend morning Joel would go to the gym before Ray even wakes up, and one Saturday morning Ray decides that he wants to see what his boyfriend does at the gym and maybe get rid of his skinny chicken arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend, icantalwaysloveyou for the idea of Joel and Ray at the gym

When Joel got to a certain point in his life he realized that if wants to live to see gold crash he should get into better shape, living a healthier lifestyle than he previously was. During that summer he took advantage of a free membership at his local gym and found out that he enjoyed going there. He wasn’t looking for a six pack or have abs up to his eyelids, he just wanted to be healthy, so he could see the gold market crash.   
A few years later he started to go out with Joel and every morning in the weekend, Joel would go to the gym before Ray even woke up then once Joel returned home, they would start making breakfast together and start their morning.  
It was like every Saturday morning; Joel gets up, get ready in his attire of t-shirts and shorts, eating a small bowl of cereal so he doesn’t pass out then goes to the gym. As he’s about to leave their shared apartment, he hears Ray say “Joel.”

Looking over he sees the other man, still in his pyjamas which is just a pair of boxers that Joel can’t decide if its his boxers or the younger man’s boxers. His hair is disheveled heavily from the night before.  
Worried about being late, Joel asks “What’s wrong?”  
“I want to go with you, I want to be fit like you.” Ray replies, sounding like a kid as he goes into a boxer’s pose and hits an imaginary person in front of him.  
“You sure? You know you’ll have to work out as well.” Joel asks, looking at the younger man.  
Ray shrugs and replies “I can handle it.”

“Fine but, get dressed and eat one of the snack bars so you don’t pass out.” Joel warns, closing the door to the apartment.  
‘I’ll be fine.” Ray assures.  
Joel lets out a sigh and grabs one of the bars and throws it to Ray and says “Trust me.”  
Ray opens the wrapping and heads back to their room to change.  
Joel waits on the couch and fifteen minutes later Ray comes out, in a white tank top and shorts, signalling his entrance by saying “I’m ready.”  
Joel looks over and his jaw drops, never seeing Ray in that attire before. He only wore the tank top under another shirt. Joel’s thoughts once innocent and sort of grumpy, turn more erotic, mostly that tank top stuffed into the other man’s mouth to keep him quiet.  
“You alright, Joel?” Ray asks, noticing that Joel is out of it.  
Snapping back to reality, getting his thoughts out of the gutter he responds “Yeah, let’s go.”  
They both leave the apartment and walk to the gym, that is about two blocks away from where they live.  
Once inside Joel does some stretches before he goes to work out, Ray follows him, nervous of the overly buff guys and girls in the gym as well. Seeing that Joel’s doing some warm up stretches, Ray tries to copy them as best as he can but, touching his toes without bend your knees was a difficult task for Ray.  
For the weights, Ray sits on the soft mat and watches Joel lift twenty pounds with ease, watching as sweat start to cover his brow the more times he lifts the metal bar with the weights on it.  
Once he finishes what Ray counted as twenty bench presses, he asks Joel “Can I try?”  
Joel takes off the weights and moves away so Ray can lie down.  
“Ready?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods and grabs the bar and bench presses just the bar and after five times doing it he says “I think I should use some weights.”  
“I’m starting you off small.” Joel responds, a bit worried about what Ray is thinking.  
Joel knows that Ray is not weightlifting champion, he’s more of a sit in the dark gamer but, Joel still loves him for that.  
Joel grabs the five pounds weights and puts them onto the bar and Ray’s grip instantly goes shaky, not able to support the weights on either ends of the bar, he makes a panicked noise, feeling his grip turn into jelly and Joel sees that Ray is going to drop the bar so he grabs it from Ray so it doesn’t harm the other man.  
Joel knows that he should say something to Ray but the look of fear on his face is enough of a lesson for him.  
The look of panic and fear streak Ray’s face and he says in a weak voice “Sorry.”  
Joel’s expression that matched Ray’s smoothes out, glad that Ray didn’t hurt himself.  
“Ray, it’s your first time here. It took me awhile to do five pound weights.” Joel assures, putting the bar back on the stand, going around and kissing Ray on his slightly sweaty forehead.  
“Okay Joel, where do next?” Ray asks, slowly sitting up, not wanting to hit his head on the suspended metal bar.  
“I was going to do some push ups and sits up.” Joel explains, walking towards and area with more mats on the floors.  
“I can do those.” Ray smiles, taking the water bottle out of Joel’s hand and taking a drink from it.  
Ray notices that the gym barley has anyone in it, asides from them and the receptionists at the front desk, there are only two other people in the gym area.  
Joel legs down and starts doing push ups like they’re nothing. Ray attempts to do the same but ends up doing “girl pushups” and quickly gets tired out after ten of them (a new records for him) and decides to stand there watching Joel do his.

After a minute of watching he suggests looking up at Ray “Want to get on my back?”  
Ray cautious about hurting the older man asks “Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive, Ray. Just get on, you won’t hurt me.” Joel assures, doing another push up, his eyes still on Ray, proving to Ray that he can do it.  
“You’ve said the reverse before.” Ray comments before sitting on top of Joel’s back, trying not to place all of his weight onto the older man’s back, afraid of hurting him no matter how much he says otherwise.  
Joel notices and says “All of your weight, Ray.”   
“Are you saying I’m fat?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
‘I’m saying, you’re not ten pounds.” Joel counters.  
Ray fully sits down on the other man and he starts to do his push ups, with as much ease as before. Ray starts to count in his head in Spanish.   
After about what Ray counted as ten Joel asks “What am I on?”  
“Four.” Ray lies.  
“You’re so full of shit, what is it actually?” Joel asks, doing another, his voice sounding a bit tired and sweat trailing from his forehead to his neck.  
“Fine. Fine, it’s ten.” Ray admits.  
“That sounds better. Like my abilities?” Joel asks.  
Ray shrugs and jokes “I’ve seen better.”  
“You’re an asshole.” Joel says, trying not to chuckle, fully knowing that Ray is joking then adding “Time for the next thing.”  
Ray groans and gets off Joel’s back and the man gets up. Ray hands him his water bottle, Joel quickly drinks from it, draining almost half of the content in the one litre bottle.  
They go over to another bar, much longer and thicker than the one used for the weights.  
Joel walks away from it for a second and grabs a chair, positioning it between the two of them.  
“What’s that for? Need some help getting up there?” Ray asks, smirking at Joel.”  
Joel shakes his head and says “Nope.” then with ease gets his grip onto the bar and adds “It’s for you.”  
Ray tries to copy Joel without the chair but fails miserably then with a huff he grabs the chair and gets on top of it in order to reach the bar.  
Joel does five with little effort, making it seem easier than it really is, Ray on the other hand gets one before, hanging there for a moment, his legs dangling, a few inches off the chair before dropping back down to the chair and groaning in pain because he has “weak arms.” which causes Joel to chuckle as he does a few more pull ups with still the same ease as before, showing no signs of pain other than his sweat covered forehead but, Ray can only assume he looks worse.  
While standing on the chair he groans “Joel, I have weak arms.”

Joel looks at him and drops back to the ground and says “Want to get on my back?”  
“So you can show off more?” Ray asks.  
Joel shrugs and replies “Maybe, now get off the chair.”  
Ray gets off the chair and Joel gets on before gesturing for Ray to come on. Ray gets on and like a koala bear gets onto Joel’s back.  
Joel grabs a hold of the bar and cautiously does pulls up, feeling his strength falter and quickly his hands slips making both of them fall back onto the chair.  
“Shit!” Joel growls, pain shooting up from his leg.  
Ray quickly gets off of the older man onto the floor.  
“I’m sorry.” Ray quickly apologizes.  
Joel slowly gets down off the chair and replies “Don’t be sorry, I did what you did. I pushed myself too hard.”  
“Are you okay?” Ray asks, still feeling guilty.  
Joel nods, wincing as he moves forward, he replies “I’m going to see if the nurse is in.” then half limps to where Ray assumes is the nurse’s office.  
Ray, all alone in the section of the gym is looking around for something to do till Joel comes back. When he looks around he notices various machines which he dares not to touch and notices one of the big yoga balls that he’s seen people use on the internet where they smash into each other. There’s only one and Ray doesn’t want to reply what happens in those videos especially with various heavy and metal equipment in the area.  
He walks over to it and sits on it, first rolling his butt around it then jumping on it. Once he becomes bored with that he gets up, getting the big blue ball (which makes Ray chuckle) in his arms and throws it against the bare tan coloured wall.  
He does this a couple of times, each time catching the ball with open arms.  
He throws it again and hears Joel say “Ray?”  
Ray looks over at the call of his name and when he sees Joel he’s knocked off his feet and onto the hard cement floor because the ball he threw came back and Ray wasn’t paying attention.  
Lying on the ground, he hears Joel shouts “Oh fuck!” followed by heavy footsteps towards him.  
Joel helps Ray up to his feet, dusting the bits of sand that are on the floor from shoes walking along the linoleum floor. He cups his hands around Ray’s cheeks and asks “Are you okay?”  
Ray nods, holding onto Joel’s wrists then mumbling “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine, Ray. This is all new for you and I shouldn’t have distracted you when you threw the ball.” Joel explains, trying to make Ray not feel bad.  
Ray notices the bandage peeking out from above Joel’s sneaker, the sock obvious gone, all there is a pale bandage in its place.

“What happened?” Ray asks, looking down at Joel’s foot.  
Joel looks down at what Rya’s looking at then looks back at Ray and replies “Sprained my ankle. I think our accidents are a clear sign that we should head home, I think we’ve had enough for today.”  
Ray looks at Joel and nods in agreement.

They start to walk out of the gym, Ray carrying the water bottle and Joel using Ray as support as they walk.  
“We should’ve taken the car.” Ray point out as they leave the gym.  
“I hate to admit it but you’re right.” Joel replies, still leaning against Ray as they walk out into the parking lot, making the two block trip back home.  
The next morning a bright sunny Sunday morning, Joel wakes up to find Ray’s side of the bed empty, he limps into the washroom to find the other man looking into the mirror, a bruise dark on his face where the ball hit him the previous day.  
Joel stands there shirtless with flannel pyjama bottoms on and asks “How did you do that, it was a rubber ball? It looks like you ran into a wall or I beat you up yesterday.”  
Not looking away from the mirror Ray responds with an over the top frown “The ball beat me up.”  
After that day Joel never took Ray to the gym again and Ray never wanted to go there again.


End file.
